


Game Night Gamble

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Game Night, Game Night Arguments, Game Night Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: QuiteTheScreamer prompted: 30. You cheated + SuperCorp
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Game Night Gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts).



> Feel free to prompt me off this list [ here ](https://embracedself.tumblr.com/post/613707046735511552/supergirl-prompts-list-a) whether it be in my askbox or in the comments! I love writing these two (and Alex with her gfs)

"You cheated." The words were clearly stated with anger in her voice. "How could you? I trusted you, Lena." Kara's tone had never sounded so utterly heartbroken.

"I didn't." Lena replied, immediately defensive. She crossed her arms over her chest. Stared at Kara in the eyes, green meeting blue in a battle of truth and deception.

"Explain to me, then, how you won Monopoly without having ever played before." Kara matched her sour expression with a stern tone.

Lena let out a soft laugh, incredulous and breathless. "Kara, you do realise you're talking to a CEO right? Of a major business?"

"I mean, I guess, but that doesn't mean you know how to play Monopoly!" Kara responded heatedly. "Monopoly is different than real life."

Alex let out a laugh. "This is ridiculous. Kara, Lena doesn't understand Monopoly well enough to know how to cheat in it. Unlike SOME people I could name." She smirked at her sister from her perch on the couch next to her own girlfriend, Kelly.

"FINE! I guess I'll surrender this time." Kara reluctantly agreed. "But next game, Lena, you're on MY team." She warned, grinning.

"Deal, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
